An air filter, which combines an outer layer of activated carbon with a layer of a HEPA filter, is known from WO 00/33940 A1.
However, the filtering effect of this filter may not be sufficient for applications in which, for example, high pesticide concentrations or (liquid) fertilizer concentrations occur in ambient air, especially when dealing with sprayers for these substances. This may be particularly disadvantageous for drivers or operators when spraying liquid pesticides and/or fungicides with agricultural or forestry tractors and self-propelled sprayers.
A mixture of liquid floating particles and air is understood as aerosol for the following embodiments.
It is, therefore, the object of this invention to provide a passenger compartment air filter, which has a better filtering effect in relation to the occurring dusts, aerosols, and vapors, in particular from pesticides and fungicides, during operation of agricultural machines.